Tears of Realization
by Dandylion16
Summary: After agreeing to wed Erik in hopes of saving Raoul's life, Christine struggles to find where her emotions truly lye when left completely alone and helpless with the Opera Ghost.


**Hey! So I haven't updated my other story The Music's Angel in a while but I just got a new laptop and I'm finished with all my finals for school so that will happen soon...meanwhile I did this story _because_ I got a new laptop and wanted to write something short to test it out with :) I think I like what I came up with here, its a little dark though so it may not be for everyone, but I hope everyone likes it as well. Please enjoy :)**

**I don't own The phantom of the opera-bet you knew that though haha.**

My throat strained and I felt dizzy as I forced myself to hold back tears. No I would not cry. I would face the consequences that resulted of my childish pretenses. I walked over to my vanity and sat down in front of the mirror framed in cherubs. I studied my reflection carefully in shock over what I saw. What an illusion.

I chastised myself as a small tear ran down my cheek. Just one, but that was all it took to break the dam to allow many more to flood from my eyes in a trail right behind it. It utterly stumped me how the girl looking back at me from the mirror appeared so young and innocent; almost like she didn't belong in the white wedding dress she was wearing. She looked like a child. But I knew better. The girl in my reflection was far from innocent.

Unable to look any longer I laid my head down in my arms and let the tears flow harder. I was completely alone. No one to turn to for help and not a single friend to cry with.

"Christine." I heard my name being called along with a few knocks on my bed chamber door. "We mustn't keep Erik waiting." The strange Persian man said from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming." I answered back softly with my voice strained from tears.

I stood up and slowly made my way to the door. Stalling. It took all the strength I had to force myself to exit the room.

As I reached for the brass handle, the door swung open on its own and I stumbled backwards a few feet in surprise.

"We have to go, Christine." The Persian said menacingly as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out through the rest of Erik's house and through the dark catacombs. The same dark tunnels that used to hold mystery and wonder now filled me with dread and each step I took caused my heart to beat faster with fear.

When we were out of the opera house, I was brought around the back over to a small carriage. The Persian man opened the door for me and motioned for me to get in. Once in, I leaned my head against the window. I thought about running while the man was negotiating with the driver but dismissed that thought rather quickly. Where would I go? I had no one to hide behind anymore and even if I did, I'm sure it would make no difference to Erik. He_ always_ seemed to get his way.

Within a few minutes the door to the carriage opened and the Persian made his way into the seat across from mine and with a small jerk we started moving towards our destination.

I wished for the horses pulling us to slow down or even stop. The idea of even just looking at Erik again loomed over my head like a dark cloud about to engulf me and never let me go.

All too soon we arrived at a small church in the middle of nowhere. It was made out of white stone and vines grew up the sides of it. Right outside, there was a tall black horse with bags on its saddle tied to a wooden post. It had its head bent over into the grass and I knew it was ignoring us as we pulled up to the church. Erik's horse.

The man got out first then held his hand out to help me. Once again he held my wrist and walked me into the church. When we entered, he let go and walked over to a middle pew and sat down. I saw Erik at the other end of the chapel standing next to a priest. He was dressed in all black as usual. When he heard the door shut behind me, he looked back at me with piercing black eyes that surrounded me in afflictive feelings.

"Christine. You have finally arrived." His voice was smooth and tender and it caused me to feel immediate remorse. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to be put up against the torture of words and gestures filled with love…or _obsession_ from a man I knew I felt nothing for in return. In reality the only emotion he had seemed to spark in me lately was blatant fear and loathing.

Erik walked over to a front pew and grabbed a bundle of white lace and flowers. I didn't realize what it was until he started walking in my direction with it.

A veil.

"You look wondrous, my child." His velvet tones wrapped around me like a prisoner's chains and commenced to slowly strangle me. Tears. More tears made a crystal path down my pale cheeks. "Please, don't cry. Today is supposed to be happy my dear." He slowly reached out his hand and wiped the wet droplets from my cheek with his thumb.

His touch lingered for a second until he dropped it and walked behind me. He gently placed the veil atop my head and turned me around by my shoulders to see.

"Absolutely wondrous." He repeated. His stark white mask gazed back and taunted me with the unseen horror that laid behind its thin barriers. I closed my eyes. Oh God, why did I ever agree?

His eyes perked up as if he was remembering his purpose of being there and he swiftly took my hand and lead me down the aisle to the priest. No music. No family or friends. This day was the opposite of what I had imagined as a child. I had always pictured a dashingly handsome groom that would sweep me off my feet with many loved ones to celebrate with. Foolish. It was time to grow up and face a harsh reality. One in which was the result of my naïve games of angels and fairytales.

Erik held my hand tightly as we faced the preacher and I noticed him glancing over at me every few seconds as if to make sure I wouldn't vanish. I _hated_ his eyes. I hated everything about him and just wished to be free from the chains which held me to him.

The preacher rambled on and his words became lost on me as dread and horror took my attention instead. Here I was at the altar with the man who ripped my life apart so easily and I was expected to spend eternity with him. Pathetic. I suppose I could have said no, but it was obvious at this point that a simple word would do nothing to deteriorate the Opera Ghost's wrath on me. No, I was sure he had plans if things didn't go accordingly and the thought of finding them out caused my stomach to twist with trepidation.

"I do." Erik's words pierced through my thoughts, breaking them and causing me to bite my lip in discomfort. Everything around me was happening so fast. Only a few days ago I was wrapped up in Raoul's arms seeking his protection.

"And do you, Christine Daae, take thee, Erik Destler, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance?" Each syllable the preacher spoke nailed a separate thought of regret and dismay into my mind.

I looked up at the preacher but didn't say a word. I felt stuck. Every part of me wanted to say no and run from my captor but a strong voice inside my conscience begged me to say yes, "for your angel of music," it said, "say yes for the man who inspired your voice and put the world in a new perspective for you." I took a deep breath then looked up at Erik. His black eyes glared at me and threatened silently. "Say yes to save you from unknown horrors that may come if you refuse." My conscious spoke again.

I shut my eyes tight before giving my answer in a last hope that when I opened them I would wake up to find that this whole thing was simply a dream.

"I do." My words were weak and filled with resignation. Why couldn't I go through this sacrifice with more bravery?

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher's words rang in the back of my head and I opened my eyes slowly and looked back up at Erik. Reality washed over me like icy water and I was filled with more dread than ever before. I had finally hit the cold hard ground after falling into Erik's games for so many years now. I had gone as far as this cruel fate could take me and there was no going back. Not now; not ever.

Gently, Erik slipped a golden ring around my finger then lifted his hand away from mine and gingerly framed my face in his roughened palms. I had never kissed any man except for Raoul and reluctance took hold of me. As he leaned in I stayed frozen in place wondering what it would be like. The thought of _his sin filled_ lips upon mine repulsed me.

To my surprise, Erik's lips landed softly on my cheek. He lingered for a moment and it caused my skin to tingle and my breath to catch in my throat.

When he pulled away he placed his hand on my back and led me out of the chapel. His movements were all so fast and I could barely keep up with him.

He took me out to his horse and he got on first. Then before I could blink he reached down and took my waist in his hands and in one motion, lifted me up to sit in front of him sideways in the saddle.

"Did you miss me Cesar?" he crooned as the horse stretched his neck around the side to nudge Erik's shoe with his nose. In return, Erik reached passed me and patted the horse's shoulder causing his torso to press firmly against my side. "Are you ready Christine?" He turned his attention to me.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. If I recall correctly, I remember you used to speak of how nice it would be to live in a real house. One with windows and a yard."

My brow furrowed and tears came again as I thought back to the day I had once told an angel of my hopes for a future without poverty. At the time I was just a chorus girl with nothing, living in the Opera House after my father's death.

Erik tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear then reached his arms around me and grabbed up the reins before squeezing the horse's sides and pushing us into a smooth lope.

It took lots of strength in my abdomen to keep me on top of the horse without sliding off. Erik's arms were on either side of me and I knew he could easily keep me from falling but I didn't wish to test him. The ride was long and it was getting late. Daylight turned to darkness and my muscles were starting to tire. It was becoming very trying to keep myself up and I was starting to ache.

Erik slowed his horse down into a dragging walk and took a deep breath. "If you like we could stop and take a break." Erik proposed. I knew he didn't need one, he was just trying to accommodate for me.

"I'm fine." I dismissed the offer. I didn't know what I wanted really and spoke without thinking.

"Very well then. However it is without a doubt quit obvious that you are in need of rest. You are welcome to lean on me." My cheeks reddened and I didn't say a word in response.

After a few minutes Erik willed the horse on to a swift gallop. The movement of the horse quickly began to take a heavy toll on my aching muscles and I considered Erik's offer. Eventually my need for rest won out and I resigned to leaning my head and body onto Erik's torso.

I didn't realize I was cold until the warmth of his body surrounded me and brought relief to my skin. My muscles relaxed completely against the sturdiness of his and I closed my eyes. It wasn't long until blackness overtook me and I escaped into a dreamless sleep.

"Christine, Christine." Erik whispered into my ear as he lightly squeezed my shoulder. My eyes fluttered opened and I noticed it was pitch black outside. However something more concerning caught my attention. The fact that we weren't moving, and that I wasn't on the horse either filled me with more dread. I blinked sleepiness out of my eyes and looked around. I found that I was cradled in Erik's arms like a baby and I looked up to see his white mask glowing ominously.

"We're home." His words caused me to turn my head away from him and take in the sight before me. The darkness hindered my vision but I managed to find that we were standing outside a comfortably sized two story house. It was clear though, that we were way out of town and I wasn't even sure where we were. There was no one around and the only noise to be heard were frogs and crickets.

Not giving me much more time to gather the rest of my surroundings, he trekked up the steps to the front door and carried me through its threshold.

Once inside he put me down on my feet by the entry way and walked over to the entrance of a separate room.

"You may do as you like. When you're ready to retire, the bedroom is upstairs." He said before entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

I stood there for a moment and just took in the sight in front of me. There was no furniture. Just an empty wooden floor. I walked a little further into the house and noticed my shoes made a clicking noise on the wood with every step I took.

The Parlor.

The kitchen. I guessed as I went through each room.

The house was very beautiful and I couldn't help but think of a few things to put in it.

There were many rooms and the only one I hadn't visited was the bedroom and the one I saw Erik walk in. gradually, I found myself gravitating towards the room that held Erik.

Hesitantly, I reached for the handle and turned it, pushing the door open. I peeked inside through a small crack and saw Erik sitting at a desk on the other end of the humble room. He was faced way from me and was scribbling frantically on a piece of paper.

I noticed his mask was lying face up on the desk next to him. Now was apparently not the time to bother him. Softly, I closed the door and walked towards the staircase. I walked into the bedroom and noticed it was fully furnished with items that belonged in Erik's old bedroom back under the Opera House. I had only been in there once and I cringed as memories of being locked in his room alone while he threatened Raoul's life came flooding back.

I shook my head and held back more tears. No, I decided, you must move on. Raoul did and so can you. I decided to go open a drawer that belonged to a dresser against the wall. Perhaps there was a night gown I could change into.

After a few minutes of searching I eventually found a few night gowns. I picked one up and examined it. It was white and very thin. I quickly found myself at a loss for what to do. I did not want to put on the practically sheer gown and lye in the same bed as Erik. Nor did I feel much like sleeping in my wedding dress.

I folded it back up and placed it into the drawer I got it out of. I went over to the bed and sat on the edge that faced the window. Bright stars dusted the ski and I wondered for a second if there really was an angel of music. Once again, childish. Perhaps my father just filled me with such stories to provide me with comfort after he passed.

Suddenly I felt a sensation of eyes on the back of my neck. Erik. I turned my head around to find him standing motionless in the doorway with his mask back on.

"I thought you would be asleep." He spoke calmly. I turned my gaze back to the window in a pathetic attempt to block out the situation in front of me. "Did you not find your bedclothes?"

"I found them." I kept my attention on the window.

"Were they not satisfactory?" I felt the bed sink next to me and out of the corner of my eye I could see he had sat beside me and was now taking off his shoes. It became apparent to me that all he was wearing was his trousers and a white poet shirt that revealed part of his chest.

I didn't answer.

"Christine?" his tone was softer and he took my hands and enclosed them in one of his palms. He placed his free hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be alright, my child."

"You could have just let me go." He didn't say anything back and the silence ate at me and _begged_ me to say more; to let it out. "Instead you chose to keep me as a prisoner." I felt Erik's grip on my shoulder tighten but I kept going. "Raoul will come for me. He'll find us and won't hesitate to _kill _you this ti-" Before I could finish my sentence and free another word from my lips, I felt a strong force push me backwards to where I was laying on the bed with my feet dangling off the edge. I looked up to see Erik laying on top of me.

"Raoul ran off with some whore and has no desire to _save_ you from this so called prison." He yelled while looming over me, his mask threatening untold horrors. Shock spread itself over my face.

"How did you know?" I tried to keep my voice at a level tone. I didn't want to give away the presentiment that now pulsed through my veins at the realization he knew no one would come for me. It was an empty threat I was relying on to protect me at least for a little while. Now, it was evident it meant nothing to him.

"All you have left is me you ungrateful little chit. Madam Giry doesn't care about you, not even your sweet darling Meg!" He bellowed inches from my face.

"It's because of _you _that I'm alone!" I spat back with anger and sadness gripping me tightly. Tears ran from my eyes and my heart banged hard against my chest.

"Alone? You think you are alone?" He roughly grabbed my hands and slid them above my head. He laughed menacingly, "You actually think you are alone? Shall I prove you otherwise, _my dear?"_

Horror engulfed me as I tried to free my restrained hands.

"Erik, please, let me up." My words escaped in frantic breaths.

Ignoring my pleading words, he gathered my wrists up in one hand still above my head and reached in to his trouser pocket with the other. My eyes widened when I saw the small knife he took out. I knew he was so effortlessly capable of murder and it made sense in a way for him to be the cause of my untimely death. I just never knew it would be _his_ hands to commit the act.

I took one last look at his cold black eyes before shutting mine so tight that it hurt. I did not want see the edged blade coming towards me, so I took a sharp breath and braced myself.

I heard the tearing of fabric and felt nothing done to me. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see what had happened. The blade was gone and the only evidence that the knife had ever been there was a cleanly cut strip off of black sheets from the bed.

Erik took the long strip of fabric and proceeded to wrap it around my wrists, binding them together. I shook my head at his actions and my throat felt strained from holding back sobs. No, I would not let them go. Not in front of my captor.

"Pathetic little child. Are you so blind that you fail to realize you have _me_? Should I make my presence more _prominent?" _He tugged at the fabric holding my wrists causing it to tighten even more before he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly off the bed by it. I stumbled in to him but he wouldn't let me fall. He quickly propped me up and turned me around by my shoulders to were my back faced him

One by one, I felt him ripping open the buttons on my dress and they landed on the floor beside my feet. The breeze from the opening in my dress made me shutter in fear.

"Erik, please. Stop."

"Erik, _please_ let me up; Erik, _please_ stop." He mocked me as he peeled off the fabric from my back. "Really Christine, your pleas are useless and rather deplorable."

I yanked away to where I was facing him and took a couple steps back. "Stop! What you're doing is wrong!" I beseeched between sobs that had at last broken free.

He chuckled gravely and slowly approached me like an animal to its prey. "I tend to disagree Christine." My face turned to one of disgust and confusion as I continued to back away from him. "Shall I enlighten you my child?" I backed up until I hit a wall and could retreat no more. Erik stopped inches from me and ran his fingertips against my jaw causing my skin to tingle. "Due to the fact you told the preacher 'I do' you are now mine in the eyes of God and by law. All I am about to do is simply take what is rightfully _mine_."

"Erik, please!" I begged between violent sobs that shook my body as I bent down and laid my forehead on his chest and cried while grabbing the cloth of his white shirt with my restrained hands. "You can take what you want, but _please_ not like this!" Tears dripped down my cheeks and wetted his clothes as I continued to weep like a small child.

I felt Erik's breaths slow causing his chest that I was leaning on to go up and down in a languid motion, then his hands gently began to stroke my curls down my back. "Oh, Christine." He uttered softly in my ear before sinking to the ground with me in his arms. He reached back into his trousers' pocket and took out the same knife as before. With one swift movement, he cut the binding fabric off my wrists. With a light touch he took one of my wrists in his hand and examined it. One tear escaped his unmasked eye before he brought it up to his lips and placed a tender kiss on the soar flesh. "You will most likely bruise." He spoke in silky tones that revealed unhidden self-condemnation.

My brow creased in the middle and my sobs slowed as I looked up into his eyes. Remorse and self-loathing were obvious in his gaze. "I'm so sorry, Christine I-" He trailed off into silence.

As I sat there in the corner cradled in his arms, I couldn't help but focus my attention to his mask. I had seen him without it once, on that fateful day he almost clamed Raoul's life. Rage had filled it and twisted it into something only a monster could poses. I wondered if it looked different with tenderness as its master.

I slowly reached up and grasped the edges of the white material with my fingertips.

"Christine, not now." He whispered as he put his hand atop of mine, preventing me from taking the mask off.

"Erik," I spoke softly as I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He didn't say a word. Instead he took my hand in his and pealed it away from his mask.

"It is late. Come, we need some rest." He helped me up and then left me in the corner as he walked off towards the bed. I watched as he untucked his shirt and pulled its fabric loose from his trousers. He untied the gathering at the top then slipped it over his head to reveal his full torso.

Scars. I had seen them before, the night I agreed to marry him. The same night filled with ultimatums and death. The scars, the distortion, it all looked so menacing that night as if it was the cause for such evil. In a way I knew it was, that if such obstructions didn't exist he wouldn't have pent up anger and a need for revenge towards the world; but tonight the markings across his chest that spread across to his back looked so natural as though it were just a part of him.

He looked up at me and I quickly turned away. You shouldn't stare, I Chastised myself.

I then walked over to the dresser and got out one of the nightgowns. I just looked at it for a minute wondering what to do. I looked over at Erik who was now lying on the bed under the covers watching me.

I hesitated before turning my back to Erik and slipping off the already unbuttoned dress. It fell to the floor around my ankles and I tentatively stepped out of it. I slipped the nightgown on over my Chemise in an attempt to make it less see through, then picked up my dress and laid it across the back of a chair that Erik had draped his shirt over.

I walked over to the side of the bed where Erik had left space for me and scooted beneath its warm covers. I took a deep breath then felt Erik's arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him as he scooted nearer and met me half way. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but I was too tired to resist and cause more conflict. Instead, I let him.

He pushed me up against his bare chest and enfolded me in his arms. One of his hands made its way down to my thigh and caressed it through the outside of my nightgown. I froze in place remembering I gave him permission to take what he wanted.

Feeling me tense up, he stroked my hair with his other hand. "Christine, relax. I don't expect anything from you, just go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and focused on steadying my breaths and releasing the tension from each of my tired muscles. It wasn't long until I drifted off with thoughts of angels in my head.

"Raoul!" I yelled with excitement as I ran down the grand staircase in the Opera House. "Raoul I missed you!" He turned his attention towards me and opened his arms inviting me in for a warm embrace. His face lit up and the boyish spark in his eyes showed clear.

"Oh Christine! I've been searching all over for you!" He said while we wrapped our arms around each other and he kissed my forehead. I squeezed him tightly and buried my face in his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of expensive fabric and lavender as relief took me in.

He groped behind his back for my hands and took them in his. He peeled them away from his body and gathered them in his palms in front of him. "Christine, where in the world have you been hiding all these months? I've been worried si-" He stopped cold in the middle of his sentence and his smile vanished into a confused frown. "What's this?" He questioned as he rubbed my fingers with his thumb.

My brow furrowed and I shot him a look of discomfiture.

"Christine?" Hurt grew evident in his eyes as he lifted my hand for me to see. The wedding ring in all its heinous glory. A piercing pain shot through my heart as I remembered. I was _his_, foolish to forget I would _always_ eternally be _his_ forever.

"Raoul, I'm sorry, I- please we can fix this, we can go back to normal!" I stuttered and struggled to keep melancholy tears down and out of sight.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get his words out a very pregnant Meg walked joyously through the door.

"Raoul! Come look, dear! I bought the prettiest little necklace with the money you gave me!"

My mouth parted slightly in shock as I watched Meg come up and wrap her hands around Raoul's arm. Raoul dropped my hand and let out an awkward smile between the two of us.

"Christine?" Meg said in blatant bewilderment. "I assumed you were gone! Mother said you went with him and-" She let go of Raoul and pulled me into a sudden embrace. "Oh how we all have missed you Christine!" Her arms squeezed my neck tightly and tentatively, I slowly brought my arms up and rested my hands on her back. "Raoul has spent these last long months searching for you. I was starting to lose hope that you would ever be free from the grasp of that monster!" Erik. She meant Erik, it was obvious. "And now that you're here, Raoul and I can finally sleep soundly." She smiled just like she used to, so innocently and warm. It was obvious she hadn't seen half of the Dark things Erik had exposed me to. She led such a sheltered life, free of corruption, so simple, and I couldn't help but envy her.

I pulled away from her embrace, confusion evident on my face. "Meg, you're with child?" I hoped the answer was no knowing what it would mean, but I knew that was a foolish thing to wish for when the evidence was very clear in front of my eyes.

Her smile changed to one filled with tenderness and love. "Yes." She put her arm around Raoul's waist. "Isn't it great? I can't hardly believe Raoul and I are going to become parents."

I shot Raoul a betrayed look filled with hurt.

"Christine," He spoke softly as he moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I thought you were gone."

"But, you loved me." I said, refusing to believe what I saw.

"And I still do."

"But I-" I stuttered trying to gather my thoughts. I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm very happy for you both." The sharp words cut my throat like a knife as I forced them out and before tears could escape I turned around and rushed for the door to the Opera House.

"Christine!" I heard Raoul shout from behind me as I made my escape, but I quickened my pace not knowing if he would follow, and left the building.

Once outside, I ran. Tears were streaming down my cheeks relentlessly and blurred my vision. I didn't care anymore, I let the crystal droplets fall free as I tried to outrun my troubles.

Suddenly I felt my foot catch on an un-level brick in the walkway and I stumbled forward. Before I could hit the ground, I felt hands around my waist that sturdied me. I looked up to see who my rescuer was and my jaw dropped when I realized who had saved me from falling.

"Erik?" I asked wiping the tears away from my eyes to get a better look. No…it couldn't be…where was his mask, his disfigured face? His skin was perfect and smooth…

"Yes, I am Erik." He seemed confused. "And who are you Mademoiselle?"

"Wha- I; I'm Christine, Destler. You're wife." My words were laced in shock and my stomach twisted with disorientation.

"Impossible. I'm engaged."

"To who? You're married to me!" I held up my left hand for evidence but was filled with surprise when I found that the ring was no longer on my finger.

"Preposterous. I don't know what sort of games you are playing, or even how you know me but you are wasting my time." He grumbled before walking around me and getting into a carriage. I could see through the window and my eyes widened when I saw Carlotta climb in his lap when he got in.

Numb. I felt absolutely lifeless. A peculiar feeling really, and to my disbelief it was worse than the feeling that had overcame me when I saw Raoul with Meg.

Without thinking, an instinct overcame me causing me to reach into my dress pocket and pull out its contents. A knife. It was very familiar and I couldn't remember where I got it or where I've seen it before.

I held the point of it against my chest where I knew my heart was. Alone. I was so alone. Perhaps it was just best to go see my Papa and wrap myself in his arms for comfort where there was no Evil. I took a deep breath and braced myself ready to be relinquished from this lonely life.

"Christine, Christine!" I heard a familiar voice call from up above somewhere.

"Papa?" I guessed, looking all around to find where the voice was coming from.

"Christine, everything will be ok! Just wake up!"

I opened my eyes with a sharp intake of air and saw Erik looming over me, grasping both of my upper arms in his hands while shaking me.

"It was just a bad dream, it will be alright." He crooned as he ran his fingers through my hair and positioned us both to where he was now laying down with my head on his chest.

My breathing slowed and I looked around the room. It was still dark and we were laying in Erik's bed. A dream. Thank God.

"Erik," I started as I sat up and leaned on my elbow, my face inches from his. "Erik, please; take off your mask.

"Christine, no." his voice became more stern. "You don't deserve to see such horrors, I won't let you."

"Erik, but I need to. I had a bad dream I-"

"Ah, a nightmare you wish to relive?" His tone turned to one filled with bitter malice and he sat up, towering over me. "Really Christine? Foolish girl!" It amazed me how fast he could switch from a caring, kind hearted man, to someone filled with such hate.

"Erik, No I just-"

"If you insist, _my dear_. Though, be cautioned most people who see such a face don't live to speak of the horrors that follow."

He once again pushed me back down on the bed and gathered my wrists above my head in one of his palms. He leaned in inches from my face and his hot breath hit my skin in constant heavy waves.

I pushed my head back against the mattress to put as much space between us as I could but he just leaned down more. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes regretting that I ever asked. I didn't want to see his face with _anger_ gripping it and distorting it further, causing it to twist hideously like the first and last time I had seen it.

"What's the matter, my child? I thought you wanted to see!" He roared as he got closer "Look at me! Lay your eyes upon _you're _disfigured husband!" I barely opened my eyes and I could see his mask lying beside my face on the bed. My heart beat faster but I forced myself to look. Nothing could be worse than him being _perfect_ like in my dream.

I slowly turned my head to face him and tears flooded my eyes at the sight. Relief.

"Oh tell me Christine, is it really that horrific? Pray tell, I must know." He mocked.

A smile spread itself across my lips as more tears ran down my cheeks. I watched as his harsh features softened and his eyes scanned me in a perplexed manor.

"Wondrous." I said softly as I took in every detail of his face. The anger had dissipated and confusion spread its self across the distortions in its place. I felt his grip on my wrists loosen and I managed to slip my hands free from his grasp. "Absolutely wondrous." I repeated as I lifted my hands up and cupped his face in my palms.

"Christine?"

"I had a nightmare that you possessed no distortion."

"A nightmare? Sounds like a dream."

"You didn't want me anymore. You loved Carlotta."

I watched in admiration as he began to chuckle.

"Carlotta? That _toad?"_ He began to chuckle at the idea causing the corners of his lips to turn up in an appealing manor. His maskless smile was beautiful and infectious and I couldn't help but smile back in return. "Christine, There are some things that will never change. Like the fact that I will always carry the burden of my face, and the fact that I will _always,_ always love you, forever, even past death."

He leaned in and I found myself anticipating his every movement as he took my lips with his, softly, caressingly. They were sweet and tasted of wine. _Intoxicating_. I rubbed the scars and indentions on his face with my thumb as I pushed further into the kiss wanting more. I found myself becoming more and more addicted to his bloated lips with every breath of his that passed through my body.

All too soon though, he pulled away and I found myself wanting more. "My beautiful, beautiful wife." He said as he ran his fingers down my hair causing my whole body to tingle from his touch.

"I love you, Erik." I stated softly. Shocked to hear myself admit the conclusion I had come to, I looked up into his eyes for a response and an approval. He smiled and positioned himself to where he was further on top of me and began to devour my neck in hungry kisses. I felt a bulge coming from his trousers pressed up against my stomach and I had an idea of what was coming next. No fear, just longing. I trusted him, and I knew I would be happy in this new life without angels.

"I love you too Christine."


End file.
